Hulk Like Friend
by ElcaBubble
Summary: Robyn-Honour has powerful abilities, Bruce discovers that they could be the key to keeping him stable. Bruce B/Hulk&OC. Rated T for language. I don't own the Avengers only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

(Robyn)

She ran; she ran faster than she ever had before. This was some serious shit she had gotten herself into this time. Of course she'd been in similar situations before, with power like her's it would be hard not to. A lot of people would want this kind of power to harness for themselves.  
The people she was running from this time were by far the most deadly. She had been on their radar for some time; their leader had built some form of machine that made it possible for him to suck the mutated gene that coursed the power from her and add it into his own DNA, thus killing her in the process. Naturally, she didn't like that idea. Gun shots fired behind her sending bullets whizzing an inch away from her head as she ducked to get away from them. Taking a side alley she knew to be a short cut into the main city, she was quietly confident that she could out smart them. That wasn't the case. The men clearly had expected such a move and another team of equally dangerous men ran towards her. She stopped running knowing that there wasn't a thing she could do, even if she screamed there was no one to hear her. She gave up. She closed her eyes and waited to be tied up and thrown about, only, she wasn't. The men that had been running towards her had run past and were making rather light work of those previously chasing her. She didn't know yet whether or not she could be relieved. Panting heavily she slid down the wall of the alley in an attempt to catch her breath ready if she needed to run from the new men.  
The gun shots began to die down until eventually they stopped completely. She looked up to see a tall black man in a trench coat wearing an eye patch staring down at her. "Robyn-Honour Wylder?" the man questioned and she nodded. "Well Miss. Wylder, my name is Director Fury and I'm here to talk to you about joining the Avengers Intuitive." Robyn's jaw dropped. She'd heard about the Avengers from an old friend who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, she never thought in a million years that she'd even be on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar let alone be asked to join. "It would be my honour Director." Robyn replied after standing up.  
"Great, now if you'd kindly follow me Miss Wylder, it'll be a three hour journey back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters." Fury didn't wait for a reply, he just turned to began to walk back down the alley way.

(Bruce)

Bruce Banner stood in the gymnasium of the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier with the rest of the respective Avengers, he was laughing whilst Thor beat the crap out of Tony Stark. Tony had ridiculously bet Thor that he could beat him and his hammer whilst in the Iron Man suit. He was wrong of course. At this current moment in time Tony was laid on the floor as Thor repeated struck him with Mjolnir. It was indeed a rather amusing site.  
Bruce flinched a little at the sound of the gym doors being flung open and the mid shout of Nick Furry calling them all to attention. "Team, I am here to introduce to you your newest member." Fury stood back to revile a small girl with purple hair. "This team is Robyn-Honour. I assure you her abilities are far beyond what I imagine you're expecting. I shall leave you to make your own introductions but be aware I expect you all in the meetings room tomorrow morning at 0700 sharp." Fury turned, nodded at the girl and left. The girl, Robyn, looked around at everyone shyly. She looked normal enough, denim jacket covering a Joy Division t-shirt matched with white jeans and sliver Converse. Bruce immediately proceed to blush at how beautiful he thought she was. He decided to make the first move were introductions were concerned. "Hello, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner; it's a pleasure to meet you!" Robyn grinned widely at him taking his offered hand and shaking it firmly. "Likewise!" She said as she let go of his hand. The others took their turns introducing themselves, Tony going last to allow him time to remove the suit. He looked up and down Robyn, hummed to himself and asked "So, what can ya do kiddo?" This earned him a slap from Natasha.  
" Oh my god, Stark! You can't just go around asking people what they can do!" She exclaimed. Robyn just laughed well naturedly. "That's okay, it's a fair question." Robyn looked around to room then smiled slightly to herself when she found what she was looking for. Bruce stared at her as she lifted one of her arms slightly causing a dumbbell to steadily make its way over to us. It stopped and hovered in front of Robyn and then moved in which ever direction her hand did. Robyn grinned at the impressed stares she was earning from the rest of the team. These stares turned into gaps as the dumbbell crumbled to dust and then with a look of concentration from Robyn, rebuilt its self and moved slowly into her a waiting hand. Tony applauded loudly. "I'll admit that's pretty impressive, anything else darling?" Tony grinned.  
"Sure, I'm afraid I won't be demonstrating that though. I don't particularly like doing it. It feels wrong." Robyn replied looking down. "You see I can do almost anything with my mind. I can read the thoughts of another being, get into their heads and find out things even they don't know about themselves, I can also communicate telepathically with others and I can make people do things. Anything I desire them to do and they do it completely against their will. It's terrible really." She shuffled her feet slightly before looking up again at Tony; he just stared blankly at her. Eventually he grinned though. "That is so totally awesome! Could we run some tests on you as you do your mind voodoo?" It was Bruce's turn to interject then.  
"Tony! You can't stick a person on to a machine, no matter what they can do!" Bruce exclaimed then turned to Robyn. "I am so sorry for him! I don't actually think his brain is connected to his mouth!"  
Again Robyn just laughed it off good naturedly. "No, again it's okay, really. I honestly don't mind if Tony wants to run tests, I'm quite curious as to what's going on in my brain myself!" Tony's grin nearly split his face in half.  
"Brilliant!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
(Robyn)  
Robyn walked cautiously down to the meetings room the next morning, she had been shown the way from her room the night before but the pathway still remained a little fussy on her mind. That and she was petrified to be even a second late. "My lady Robyn!" The unmistakeable voice of Thor called from behind her.  
"Oh, hello Thor, how are you this morning?" She asked turning around to face him. Thor was an odd character to Robyn, she knew that of course he was not of this world but she still found his chivalry and gentlemanly ways to be rather strange. She guessed she just wasn't used to men being that kind. Thor beamed widely and answered Robyn. "I am very well this fine morning, I trust you slept well?" Robyn nodded at Thor, returning his smile. The pair continued their walk down to meetings.

(Fury)

Nick Fury cleared his throat as the Avengers took their seats. He was unsure of how they were going to take the information that was about to be presented to them. Fury new that it might be a little hard for them to grasp what was actually going on; he had strongly hoped that the team would take it a little better now that they knew of Thor's existence. "Right team, together we are gathered to defeat a common enemy. A man named Loki has stolen from us an object that we call the Tesseract, it's a solid cube of pure energy. It is highly dangerous. In Loki's hands it has the power to destroy Earth. Although unfortunately, we don't know it's whereabouts. Team, your job is to locate the Tesseract and then bring it back to us capturing Loki in the process." Fury paused to acknowledge nods of understanding from his team. "Thor, if you have any information regarding either your brother or the Tesseract, please pass it along to either Tony or Dr. Banner. Dr. Banner, I know you are uncomfortable with combat so whilst here your job will be to locate the Tesseract. It emits a certain amount of Gamma Radiation, I am hoping that as an expert in that field you will be able to trace the gamma and get me a location. Stark, it'll be your job to help him, and if Miss Wylder is able to contribute anything, then even better." All three of them nodded at him. "Right then, Agent Romanoff would you kindly take them down to the labs?" She nodded and motioned from them to follow her.

(Robyn)

Sometime later Robyn found herself sat very still on a metal chair whilst being strapped to a machine. She'd have felt very worried were it not Dr. Banner conducting the experiment. Robyn liked him, he had kind eyes. There was also something about him that was oddly calming and considering his predicament that was something. Robyn felt herself blush a little as Dr. Banner began to hook pads on to the sides of her face. She felt slightly less embarrassed as she saw a little colour rise into Banner's face as well. Banner smiled and stood up after placing the last pad onto Robyn's face. "Well Miss Wylder, we'll just have to wait a moment for the machine to get a read of your normal brain waves and then we can crack on." Banner grinned like the cat that got the cream at Stark who had just walked in followed by the rest of the Avengers. They were all rather keen to see Robyn in action again. "Please Dr. Banner, call me Rob. And what exactly do you want me to do? Just move stuff around a bit?" Robyn asked raising an eyebrow. Dr. Banner laughed.  
"So long as you call me Bruce. And yeah, if you like. And perhaps break down it's atoms and create it again? That seemed to use the most brain power yesterday." Robyn nodded at Bruce and focused on an empty test tube on the surface top in front of her. Bruce nodded at Rob. "Anytime you wanna go, go." So Robyn did. At first she just moved the tube around a little but then she pulled out the big guns, she pulled the glass atoms apart and forced them round and round in circles creating mini tornadoes with the particles. She pulled the particles around creating different shapes such as 3-D animals and people; those seemed to amuse the team the most. Robyn finally got bored and thrust the particles back together to create a perfect test tube yet again. As soon as she placed it back onto the desk she looked straight up at Bruce. "It's amazing..." The doctor mused. "It's almost like you're dreaming, like your brain as stopped functioning at it's normal rate. Instead of using more brain power like I had assumed you would, you use less." Bruce rubbed his eyes and then placed a never before seen pair of glasses on his face. "Rob, this really is something, it really is." Bruce was clearing elated by the results. Results which, and quite rightly, earned him a high five from Tony. Rob grinned at the pair of them, it made her want to laugh knowing that something she had been able to do her entire life and found so easy made the pair of them so excited. Tony turned towards her. "Well, that is all fine and good dollface, but I still want to see you control someone." Tony had a glint in his eye that made Rob a little nervous. She had always hated controlling people, even if it was to save her skin. It made her feel like a psychotic sociopath. "Tony, I couldn't. I just couldn't do it to someone. Especially not without their permission." Robyn protested.  
"I didn't say to do it without their permission. I'll volunteer to be guinea pig." Tony beamed widely. "Come, it'll be fun! It's not every day I let people into my mind you know?" He taunted her. Rob paused for a moment still deciding the fate of the next few moments.  
"Okay." She answered. "But you have to promise me that you give explicit permission and will not be pissed off about his later? I honestly don't need your law suit on my ass." She sighed.  
"Fantastic! What do you need me to do?" Tony pressed. Robyn told him to get into an open space and told the rest of the Avengers (if she was honest, she had forgotten their presence) to stand back.  
"Now Tony, are you sure you want to do this? I mean absolutely positive?" Rob asked. Tony nodded although he was a little annoyed to see Barton taking out his IPhone and turning the video camera on. "Completely positive hon, although, this isn't going to hurt is it?" Tony asked carefully. Robyn shook her head.  
"Just try to relax and don't try to fight it. Everything will seem foggy and the chances are you won't remember what happened straight away." Rob nodded and waited for Tony to nod in return. "Here we go."

(Bruce)  
Robyn's face became a picture of concentration as she began to control Tony. Bruce stared at her face; he noticed something that shocked him. Rob's eyes began to fleck golden as she created a more intense bound with Tony. The moment a full bound had been established Bruce noticed that her irises became completely gold, almost glowing. Bruce knew that no matter how fascinating Rob's eyes were he needed to keep watch on Tony, he knew this would be an entertaining show. Robyn started off by making Tony do what appeared to be the Charleston. This made Bruce laugh of loud, especially when he grabbed the always deadly serious Black Widow and pull her into his dance whilst singing some 1920's song oddly in tune. Tony swung a confused Natasha back out to her place next and to Clint and continued his show. If not everyone was laughing before, they did know has Tony began to do the Macarena. Tony did so with a large amount of flare and again sang every word. After doing a round of that Rob made him move on to a go of Saturday Night followed by a solo Locomotion. By this point every, bar a completely focused Robyn, was just about crying with laughter. To end his performance Tony showed off his Cha Cha Slide, but just as he was attempting to "go down low" Robyn cut off her control just as he was bend back over his legs "all the way to the floor." Bruce saw through tear slurred eyes that Robyn's had returned to their normal green and now she too was laughing at a rather confused Tony who was lying down on the floor.  
"What. Did. You. Make. Me. Fucking. Do. Wylder?" Tony cursed. At that point Bruce almost fell apart laughing.

**Congratuwelldone! You made it to Chapter 2! Thank you so much to those that read and added this to their Story Alerts! Please tell me know with a review what I can improve on (I know there must be at least over 20 things!) and perhaps ideas on what you think Robyn and Bruce's relationship should be like!  
Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Robyn)

Robyn had hoped that Tony would soon forgive her after his little show; she was well within her right to think that considering he consented to it. He didn't. Oh boy did he not. Clint had eventually shown Tony the video but only posting it on Youtube making the show a worldwide viral. It was days before Tony would even look at Rob again. She didn't mind though because that meant that she found herself talking more and more to Bruce, learning about his work into gamma radiation fascinated Robyn, the very idea of being able to physically change a person much like the Hulk and Captain America filled Robyn's mind with creative visions of a less war filled future. Robyn had found the more she interacted with the firstly shy doctor, the more he actively started to seek out her company and she liked that a lot.

After a month of being on the helicarrier Robyn started to feel as though she really was a part of a team. She began to feel that the carrier was her home now and that she could trust the people on it with her life in any situation. Robyn did spend most of her time in the lab with Bruce or up in the rafters learning about all of the agents with Clint. Robyn liked Clint, he wasn't arrogant or patronizing, he just treated her like another person who didn't know as many people, not just didn't know as much in general.

During her time on the helicarrier, Robyn had also been asked by the team to prove her combat skills. She did so eagerly. After having to run from so many people, hand to hand had always been something that her survival depended on. Robyn easily took out Steve. Although his strength was second only to Thor, Steve lacked the speed and agility to dodge and strike that Robyn had. That did play in her favour though consider she was quite a lot lighter than Steve. After hand-to-hand Natasha and Clint discovered the flaw in Robyn's talents, she was a hopeless aim. Robyn had never once hit anything with a bullet, well, plenty of things, not so many people. It took an entire week of solid training from Tasha for Robyn to even hit close to the target. Of course the learning curve was helped greatly by the fact that Robyn could just will the bullet towards the target. Natasha had told her off for that and made Robyn do it unaided.

A month and three weeks aboard the carrier and Robyn was sat on a lab bench eating lunch with Bruce. "Rob, you never actually sound what happened to you before you came here? Like, were you born with the powers or was there...?" Bruce asked thoughtfully.  
"Umm...As far as I know, I was born like this. I'd always been different. My parents were scared of me as a child. They grew used to it though, and I guess through time learned to accept me. That was their mistake though. They should have carted me off to some boarding school as soon as they got the chance. They were killed by some asshole who wants my powers. My dad set it up so that I could get out without being seen, I had hoped that they would come and find me but three days later a saw a news report on a television in a shop window about their deaths and their missing daughter. That was when I started to go on the run. I slept rough through my teens; eventually around 15 I realized I could be a street performer. People are pretty impressed when cups move by themselves on a clear table and you have your hands behind you back. After about six months of that, I had enough to open a mail box which meant I could apply for a job. By the time I was 18 I was earning enough through performing and my job to get a flat. That's basically it. After then the men started to come. I'd have to move every month otherwise I'd wake up to crashes in the middle of the night and come down to my living room to find everything trashed and some sort of ninja assassin attempted to dismember me. I can tell you that wasn't so hot." Robyn sighed and shrugged towards Bruce "Ka sera sera."

(Bruce)

Bruce was astonished at just how flippant Rob was about clearly such a messed up childhood. Rob had quickly become Bruce's best friend on the carrier soon after she'd arrived. Bruce would never have guessed that she pretty much raised herself, but then again it made sense. Robyn was such an independent person who liked to do things her own way, it was almost glaringly obviously she never had anyone to tell her how to do things or make life easier for her. It was a shame. Bruce was sorry down to his core that such an amazing woman could have been put through all of that. _But then bad things tend to happen to good people _Bruce thought.

Bruce was just finishing off his lunch when suddenly he was thrown from his chair as the entire carrier shock with the force of an explosion. He felt a second of absolute agony and then blacked out. Bruce woke up a few seconds later with a roaring inside himself. Hulk wanted out and there was no fighting him this time. Bruce looked down to his armed to see them turning green, the scattered pieces of concrete on what appeared to be the floor below the lab the least of his worries.

(Robyn)

Robyn grunted as she slowly got up, an explosion had set off and the floor of the lab had caved in, sending her and Bruce through the floor and into the storage room below. Robyn looked around franticly searching for Bruce. A roar coming from around a stack of concrete signalled his whereabouts. Robyn ran as fast as she could to Bruce's location, she was shocked to find him on his hands and knees, skin turning green and visibly shaking with the internal struggle with the Hulk. "Bruce!" She shouted.  
"Robyn..." he grunted with pain in reply. "Get out of here!"  
"Not a chance." She spoke with resilience; she had a plan, a risky one, but a plan none the less. She knelt down next to Bruce's head. "I'm going to try something; you have to promise not to fight me though?" Bruce nodded harshly, she didn't have much time. Holding Bruce's head up with her hands, she stared into his eyes her mind quickly becoming engulfed by the Hulk.  
_Hey big guy, can you hear me? _Robyn addressed the Hulk's form directly; she felt a grunt in reply. _It's okay mate, you're safe. There's no need for you to come and play. You're safe, Bruce's safe. I'm going to make sure of that I promise! _Robyn used every ounce of energy in her body to will calmness into the Hulk's mind and attempt to control him into leaving. She saw Bruce's struggle visibly becoming less laboured. _Come on, big guy. Stop this buddy. You don't have to come out today._ Robyn addressed the Hulk for the last time. Only this time, she got words in reply.  
_Hulk like friend. Hulk think Bruce safe with friend. _And with that Bruce collapsed into Robyn's lap. Any relief Rob felt was short lived though, for she could hear commanding voices coming through the walk way. Commanding voices of soldier's that were most definitely not S.H.E.I.L.D's. "Bruce, come on, get up! We gotta get out of here!" Shaking Bruce back to reality, she helped him up and began to drag him through the rubble in hope of a way out without being seen. Of course she couldn't calm the Hulk down and still get away scot free.

(Bruce)

Bruce fell to the floor as gun shots were fired by the enemy, he watched in awe as Rob expertly dodged ever shot. She was doing so well, edging them backwards slowly whilst still dodging bullets and firing some back, it wasn't until one skimmed her leg leaving a hole in her trousers that she got really mad. Bruce had never seen anything like it. Robyn dropped the guns yelled "Right, that's it." and began to glow golden. Not just her eyes this time, but her skin and her hair. Magnetic energy whirled around her like a tornado of wind. Her arms stretched out as she telepathically lifted rubble and destroyed the soldiers with it. Anyone that got to close had a dodged bullet from the floor picked up and thrown with such force it went straight through their skull. Bruce could say he was whole heartedly terrified. Bruce had no idea what to expect after Robyn had knocked unconscious or killed all of the soldiers and began to walk forward. Stepping towards the man that appeared to be in charge, she held out her arm and he began to glow as well. "Repeat every order I give you." Her voice had a strange tint to it, one that was very much intimidating and commanding. The man under her control nodded. "You will radio your team"  
"I will radio my team" He repeated in a monotone voice.  
"And you will tell them to let anyone taken, go and to retreat."  
"I will tell them to let all hostages go and to retreat."  
"Good boy." Robyn smiled cruelly. "Now do it!" And so the man did.

After he had run off and the sounds of helicopter's leaving filled the carrier, Robyn turned round to Bruce and the golden glow wore off. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." She told him sincerely.  
"That's okay." Bruce smiled "We both have our deadly sides."

* * *

**Hello my lovelies! At the end of Chapter Three here! I got a few reviews telling me to add more breaks in the text. I tried and I hope this is okay!**

**Also I won't be able to update for about a week because my laptop's being sent away for repairs. Insert sad face here.**

**If any of you want to follow me on Tumblr it's .com If you want to drop me an ask with story ideas!  
Or my twitter is: JustMeTheOwl**

**oxox**


	4. Chapter 4

(Robyn)

After all of the hullabaloo the Avenger's gathered in the Bridge all minus Tony. "Hey guys, I know half of us are like missing ears and stuff but, er, where's Twinkletoes?" Clint asked looking around. Many jokes had been made after Tony's dance; Clint's new favourite nickname was one of them. Realizing the missing member, everyone looked around, each looking at the others wondering why their eyes didn't eventually meet with the billionaire's. "I wonder why it was so quite." Tasha shrugged.  
"Team!" Fury's voice boomed across the bridge. "I have bad news. Stark's had a fall, whilst out attempting to get the engines on the carrier working again, his suit was crushed and he fell. We have teams out searching for him now." Quite fell from corner to corner of the room. Tony had fallen around 50,000ft. His suit had become just a lump of metal pulling him down. The harsh reality of the likelihood of his survival hit the team hard. Robyn found herself blinking back tears, she couldn't cry. There's a chance he could still be alive, she thought, slim, but still a chance. Robyn turned and her eyes meet with Bruce's, he was looking as horrified as she was. "I offer my sincere condolences and I recommend that you all have the rest of your day away from your duties in order to rest. I will have someone get into contact with you if we hear anything." They crowd nodded at the director and went about their business.

Robyn followed Bruce down to a secondary lab, its original purpose not to cover for one that had caved in, but it would work just as well. Robyn stood at the glass wall looking down at the agents at work below. "Rob..." She turned to face Bruce. "I wanted to thank you, you know for earlier. For calming me down. I, er, I didn't think that that would even be a possibility, for you to, you know, actually get into the Other Guy's mind." He smiled shyly and looked down.  
"Bruce, honestly don't worry about it. I'll always try and help you out. I'm just sorry that I had to manipulate your mind. I feel horrible about that." She searched for his eye contact and smiled back.

(Bruce)

Robyn and Bruce spent the rest of their afternoon off talking about Bruce's past. Bruce had felt that since he now knew about her that she should know about him. She'd sat and listened as he spoke, asked curious questions about his experiments and research about Gamma and most shockingly of all, offered her condolences when he spoke about Betty, his ex. She'd grinned at him and told him that if she couldn't accept him for who he was, Hulk and all, she obviously wasn't worth his heartache. Bruce had to chuckle a little at that.

Later that night Bruce was walking down a rarely used corridor with Robyn, Bruce hadn't previously known of its existence but Robyn said that she liked to go down there at night because of its glass wall. You could see all of the city lights of Las Vegas. Bruce had to admit, he was really rather impressed. Bruce stopped and sat down, motioning for Robyn to do that same. The pair sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company and staring out at the city. Eventually Rob moved closer and lent against Bruce slightly. He was taken aback; he wasn't used to being in such a close space as someone. Bruce knew that Robyn didn't fear him like most other people, but even those who were not tended to ovoid physical contact. Bruce found he liked it and leant again Robyn in return, his cheek pressed to the top of her head which rested on his shoulder. Bruce felt himself smile.

An hour later, Bruce found that Robyn was asleep on him. At some point she'd curled up against him like cat with her head on his chest. Bruce, being a gentleman, decided on not waking her up. He gently picked her up bridal style and began his short but extra careful walk back to Robyn's room. Upon arriving at her door, he manoeuvred her around so that he could easily take her room card from her pocket. Walking in and laying her gentle on her bed, Bruce lightly took off her Converse and training gloves and tucked her under her covers. He crossed the room and closed her curtains. He placed her shoes by the door with the rest of her collection. Bruce went to turn off the light and leave the room, but something stopped him. He turned and walked to where she lay. "Good night Robyn and thank you. You don't know it, but you've helped me so much. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you." Bruce, almost without conscience thought, leant over and kissed her on the temple.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys! I just got my laptop back from the Really Useful Computer Company today and it turns out, they aren't useful at all and did nothing to help, so my darling is leaving me to be checked out by someone else tomorrow. **

**This was just a soppy filler really. I promise I shall reveal what happened to Twinkletoes next chapter! (Whenever that comes, remember, don't hate, it's not my fault!)**

**And thank you for the lovely reviews! **

**Cdelancy: I promise that I will keep writing until and end appears! **


	5. Chapter 5

(Robyn)

Robyn woke up with a nagging feeling at the back of her head. She'd slept so deeply she was finding it hard to rember the day before. The one thing that was clear in her head was the fact that Bruce had carried her back from wherever they had been and tucked her in. She blushed at the thought. Sighing, she got up out of her bed, showed, got dressed and left her room to make her way to the lab.

Upon arriving, she saw signs that Bruce was arround, just no signs of the man himself. Walking over to where Bruce normally worked and sat down. Looking round the lab for any clues as to what Bruce was up to she noticed that Tony wasn't there. _Where is he? _She thought. _Surely he hasn't slept in again has he?_ Then it hit her like a 747. Tony was gone; he'd fallen from the carrier. She didn't know if she'd ever see him again. She didn't know if she'd be spending her next week arranging a funeral. She really hoped she wasn't going to be. Despite his constant teasing, Tony was a great person, so much fun to be around and could so easily take a joke. He was beyong arrogant, but in a way that made people laugh. As much as Rob knew that there would be a full scale –every-S.H.E.I.L.D-agent-get-your-ass-down-here search would be on for Tony, she knew in her heart that she couldn't sit back and wait for them to find him. Robyn also knew that she had no idea how she was going to go about finding him.

(Bruce)

Bruce walked into the lab carry a large amount of paperwork. He was completely unsurprised when Robyn came running over and taking half the files off him. He knew that as soon as Robyn woke up she'd skip breakfast and come straight down to the lab. Bruce indicated where he wanted the files placed and then smiled widely at Robyn after they'd sorted the paperwork back out. "Sleep well?" he asked. Robyn gave him a timid smile in return.  
"I did thank you. And thank you so much for taking me back last night. I'm so sorry that I crashed out on you!" The embarrassment was plain on her face.  
"Literally! But that's okay. You must have been exausted." He said putting a reasuring hand on her shoulder.  
"Is there any word on Tony?" Rob asked in ernest. Bruce shook his head sadly.  
"I've been trying to think of some way that we could track him using the technology we have here. It hardly seems real that we need to actually manually search for someone these days. Besides, he's Tony Stark, I don't believe there's a person on this planet that doesn't know his face. If he's landed in a public area we'll know about it sooner or later.

(Robyn)

It wasn't until after the pair had had lunch that Robyn had her brain wave. She through the packaging off of her lap and jumped up and over to a computer screen and began to tap furiously. "Rob, what is it?" Bruce asked moving over to where she was. "What have you found?" Robyn grinned upwards at him. "I can't believe we didn't think about it before." She laughed slightly. "It's so rediculously simple we must have just thought over it. We can track the EM radition coming from Tony' s arc reactor. It's wavelength is only given off by one other thing on this planet and since that is our good Cap's sheild, well we can easily distinguise." Robyn's grin widened as continued to set up a scan. She was clearly pleased with her self and Bruce had to admit he was impressed, if not a little annoyed he hasn't thought of it himself. Robyn gave a little cheer as she finished setting up the scan. "We should tell Fury about this." She said and Bruce nodded in agreement so the two of them set off to notify their director.

(Tony)

Tony Stark woke up with the feeling of someone taking an axe to his head repeatedly. It wasn't very nice, not very nice at all. He remembered the helicarriers engines running to fast as he attempted to get them running again. He remembered being almost completely crushed by them but most of all, he remembered falling. He remembered falling for a very long time. Opening his very reluctant eyes, Tony surrveyed his surroundings. He was in the middle of some sort of forest, judging by the type of trees, most likely in Canada. Tony hated Canada. He didn't really have room in his head to dwell on at though as his attention was next drawn to his entirely recked suit. The metal was either, burnt, dented or destroyed and disgaurded around him. He felt sick. But also surprising numb. Tony didn't want to risk moving though. He wasn't sure of how much damnage the fall had done. Sure the Iron would have taken almost all of the blow but that didn't mean there still wasn't some of it that Tony caught. Tony sighed and found he could lean back against a fern. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. How long had he been out? Did the others back at S.H.E.I.L.D know he was gone? Did they know where he was? If not, how were they going to find him? Were they even going to bother? No, Bruce and Rob would definately be searching for him regardless of the others. What if he'd been declared dead? Tony didn't like the thought of that. No, not at all.

(Fury)

Fury looked up from some files on his desk to see Wylder and Banner standing before him. "How can I help you?" he asked not wanting to have to deal with the pleasentries. He was an Avenger down and he wasn't liking the paperwork.  
"Sir," Robyn approached. "We think we might have found a way to find Stark without you having to send your men out on wild goose chase." Fury rised an eyebrow.  
"Enlighten me?" He asked.  
"Well sir." Banner stepped up. "Robyn had this genius though that we could track Tony through the radiation that his arc reactor gives off. We've already started the search, we just thought that we should inform you."  
"Very good Doctor, inform me of any progress" Banner nodded. "Then dimissed."


	6. Chapter 6

(Tony)

Tony Stark knew he had to do it; he had to bite the bullet and get up, he had to do something to help his presence he notified. Tony knew that Rob and Banner would be searching for him, along with most of S.H.I.E.L.D, but that didn't mean that he was going to sit back in the middle of a forest and just let the wildlife run happily through the trees.

Pushing against the fern he was leaning on, Tony managed to get himself upright and standing. It felt good to stretch out. He walked in a small circle for a few rotations testing out which parts of his body he could put weight on; as it turned out, that was most of it; he silently thanked Pepper for nagging at him to reinforce the metal of his suit in terms of "safety."

Venturing out into a larger walking space, Tony picked up bits and pieces and inspected the damage. None of his suit was even good enough to be classed as scrap any more. _Brucie, Robs, you better hurry up and find me quick sharp. _He thought. Tony Stark does not do wilderness.

(Robyn)

"Scans started and the computers are working their little circuit boards out, there's not much we can do now." Robyn turned and offered a small smile to Bruce.  
Returning the smile he sighed. "And now we wait." Nodding in agreement, Rob collapsed down on a stool next to him.

After around an hour of waiting later, Robyn walked over to a screen and sighed loudly. "He can't have gone far; I mean we were still over the states when he fell right?" Bruce nodded "Then surely even wind disturbance can't have pushed him that far out?"  
"You'd be surprised." Bruce answered. "Although, let's hope for Tony's sake that you won't be." Rob turned to face him and nodded her head slowly.

(Fury)

Director Fury paced the bridge relentlessly. He had done so since the morning of the day before. If there was one thing Nicholas Fury hated, it was not being in control, and losing his most volatile member of the Avengers meant he was very much not in control.

After around five more paces Agent Maria Hill spoke up, "Director, with all due respect, why don't you go and find some new interns to scare the shit out of, you're wearing a hole in our flooring." Fury frowned at the abruptness of Hill's comment but stopped his pacing none the less. Fury would never admit it to anyone but secretly, he was concerned for Tony's welfare, when he thought about it, Fury came to the conclusion that he actually liked Stark. He admired his bluntness.

Becoming uneasy with his stillness, Fury marched down to the bay windows at the front of the carrier and looked down at the country below. He had every available agent, which he could afford to spare, down on the ground manually looking for Stark. He just hoped to god that Wylder's search would work and that his agents weren't as she'd put it, "on a wild goose chase."

(Tony)

Tony found he was even less found of the wilderness and Canada when the sun went down and the wolves in the surrounding forest began to howl. Without his suit, the slightest whisper of the wind was scarring him shitless.

After not exactly having the kind of dad that took him camping, Tony had to idea of how to find shelter, or start a fire, or find any kind of food or water. Basically, if he was there any longer than a few days, Tony was going to die. And die a horribly slow and painful death. The inner coward in himself was telling Tony to just end it now, make it quick so he didn't have to suffer.

Finding himself beyond exhausted even after the little walking he'd done that day, Tony slumped down against another fern and felt himself drift into darkness. The darkness however didn't last long as he was pulled from it by a strange but oh so reliving voice. "Hey! Hey, you alright their mate? You lost?" A male voice rang out from a little farther down the forest to the east of him.  
"Oh thank god!" Tony cried. "A person, a real live person!" Ignoring the bewildered look on the strangers face he ran closer. "Do you know where the nearest town is? Or phone, or anywhere where I might find a form of communication, I really need to tell some friends where I am."  
The man looked up and down at Tony, he was tall, really tall, standing at about six foot four, curling blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore typical Canadian hunter clothes, a red checked shirt with a navy blue body warmer and he carrier a mean looking shot gun."I'm afraid the nearest town is about a three hour drive from here, but you're welcome to use the phone in my cabin. I have no idea how you got out and here and I'm not going to ask since you'll probably just pass it off as a long story, you can also stay at my cabin until your friends come or morning arrives. You don't want to be out here at night; pretty nasty creatures come out after dark." The man beckoned for Tony to follow him and began walking in the opposite direction than what he came from.  
"Thank you so much!" Tony exclaimed. "I can't even express how thankful I am! I'm Tony by the way."  
The man gave a half smile as Tony quickened his pace to walk beside the man. "I'm Lucas and I'm a ranger, Tony, it's my job to help out losts like you."

(Robyn)

Robyn hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until the computers surrounding her began to beep furiously. Coming round from her sleeping state she realized she was laying across an equally sleeping Bruce's lap, getting up she shook him awake. "Bruce! Bruce! Come on! Wake up! The computers have found something."

Bruce got up and walking with Robyn towards one of the many see-through screens. "We've got him!" Robyn grinned. "In the south eastern side of the Boreal Forest."

(Tony)

Tony, being rather naive, didn't suspect foul play right up until the moment Lucas just stopped suddenly in the middle of a clearing. Realizing that Lucas had stopped, Tony whipped round to face him. The sound of harsh laughter hit Tony's ears cruelly, he stood their astonished as Lucas' clothes melted into Asgardian armour. "You foolish mortal!" his laughter grew in pitch. "Did you honestly believe anyone would find you out here? They won't be the way; I made sure of that when I sped up the helicarrier's engines causing you to fall." And then it clicked in Tony's head. He wasn't looking at Lucas the Canadian hunter, he was staring right in the face of Loki Laufeyson, the very man that was he had been called in to stop.

* * *

**And so I shall apologize with all my heart at how long it's been since I last updated. I must say that it's entirely my fault and I'm a horrible person. I just really haven't had any idea what to write. Sorry!**

**Thank you to everyone who's added this to their favourites/alerts and to those who have reviewed, and hell even all of you smashers who have just read this! You're all bloody marvelous! Cookies and milk to all!**


End file.
